Prazer somos o Mercosul
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Os países do Mercosul se apresentam para os maiorais eixo , aliados e Canadá . Estrelando Brasil , Paraguai , Argentina e Uruguai . Rated M por causa das provocações .


Título : Prazer , somos o Mercosul

Sinopse: A galera do Mercosul vai se apresentar para os maiorais (Eixo , Aliados e Canadá ) .

Avisos: Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Spoilers

Pares : Pares : Itália x Alemanha ; Argentina x Paraguai mulher .

Rated : M

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Os maiorais vão conhecer o Mercosul .

Brasil mulher : Mariana Gato ;

Paraguai mulher : Guadalupe Gonçálvez ;

Uruguai : Javier Hernadéz ;

Argentina : Mariano López

Normal P.O.V.

"Os maiorais tinham reservado um salão com palco só para eles . Eles distribuiam-se por várias mesas . O Itália ficou ao lado do Alemanha como sempre . Este rezava para que seu namorado não fizesse nada estúpido , especialmente depois que os novatos chegassem . O Japão estava perto deles . Numa outra mesa , estavam Iggy , America e França conversando alegremente . Em outra mesa , Rússia e China bebiam vodca e discutiam economia e política . E o Canadá estava sentado sozinho . Os novatos estavam demorando . O que já estava irritando alguns . Se não fosse pelo América , ía sair briga . ...

O Mercosul demorou , mas veio .

O primeiro a se apresentar foi um rapaz loiro de tocantes olhos verdes . Ele parecia bem nervos e tímido . Ele se apresentou ao som de "Hero " da Mariah Carey .

"Oi .. oi ... Eu sou .. o Uruguai ! Eu sou quieto , simples , não gosto de confusão . Meu nome humano é Javier Hernádez . " Só que o Uruguai falava tão baixo , que tiveram que reduzir o som para poderem ouvir o que ele dizia . Os países o acharam muito tímido , tipo o Canadá . Aliás , foi ao lado deste que o loirinho sentou . Infelizmente , o Uruguai estava tão nervoso que não cumprimentou ninguém , nem mesmo o doce Matthew .

Depois disso , veia uma índia da etnia guarani ( morena , cabelos pretos e lisos , olhos castanhos ) . Ela parecia um pouco fechada , mas não tanto quanto o Uruguai . O França falou abertamente sobre as formas femininas da jovem e ganhou um olhar censurador de todos . Paraguai se apresentou ao som de "Salva mi " do Highland .

"Oi , eu sou a Paraguai . Já fui agressiva no passado , pois era e ainda sou um pouco claustrofóbica . Porém , hoje sou comportada . Não quero atrapalhar ninguém . Até porque namorada do Argentina . Meu nome é Guadalupe Gonçávez . "

Ela cumprimentou a todos , exceto o Rússia, pois ela o achou assutador . Perfeitamente normal . Ninguém se ofendeu com isso , nem o propio Ivan .

Os países a viram como um país que não iria criar problemas . Lupe se sentou afastada dos outros . Mesmo assim , o China foi sentar ao lado dela e puxou assunto . Yao pensou que os dois países poderiam ter boas relações comerciais .

O terceiro país a se apresentar foi um loiro de olhos azuis que tinha um ar metido . Ele se apresentou ao som de "La cucaracha " , uma canção popular e muito engraçada .

"Oi , eu sou o Argentina . Eu sou bravo mesmo , não gosto de gringos metendo o bedelho onde não deve , especialmente em mim e na minha Paraguai . Meu nome é Mariano López . "

Ele causou uma impressão ruim nos maiorais . Argie foi sentar ao lado da Lupe e ainda ficou com cíumes do Yao . Ah , ele só cumprimentou o Iggy , o América e o Kiku .

O último páis a se apresentar foi uma moça bem bonita . Ela era morena , tinha cabelos cacheados e olhos castanhos . Ela usava roupas curtas e já chegou tropeçando no palco . Isso fez os outros rirem , mas logo , logo ela se levantou . Ela se apresentou ao som de "Deixa vida me levar " do Zeca Pagodinho e sambava enquanto falava .

"Oi , eu sou a Brasil . Sou falante , agitada , gosto de ajudar , sou atrapalhada e um pouco ingênua . Mas, detesto brigas . Meu nome é Mariana Gato e sou uma prima distante do Itália . " Infelzimente , a Brasil falava demais o que fez com que ela fosse comparada ao Feli. Mas , Mariana fez questão de abraçar todos . A rapaziada ficou com a cara vermelha , exceto o Itália (normal ) e o Ivan ( ele até sorriu , chocando a todos ) .

Horas depois ...

Maiorais e Mercosul conversaram muito .

As maiores impressões foram :

Uruguai e Paraguai são fofos , Brasil é tagarela e legal , Argie é um chato .

China já fazia amizade com a Paraguai ( ele não tinha medo do cíume do Argie ) . Canadá conseguiu conversar um pouco com o Uruguai . América ficou babando pela Brasil . O Rússia também , só que ele não demosntrava . Mal , sabiam esses que uma montanha-russa de emoções os aguardava .

Fim de papo e hora dos países voltarem para casa . "

Notas finais do capítulo

E que venha o Mercosul . Prometo que vou escrever um triângulo entre Alfred, Mariana e Ivan .


End file.
